crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactus (standardized power-set)
The Galactus standardized power-set is a series of super-powers based upon Galactus, one of the most powerful Cosmic-Entities of the Marvel Multiverse. The Galactus power-set is based upon a fundamental universal-force known as the Power-Cosmic which Galactus sustains through the consumption of planets with the capability of supporting life. The role of Galactus has been taken up by a number of beings in various universes or his powers have been absorbed through a number of different methods. The Galactus power-set originates from the Marvel Multiverse. It is fairly unique because it is both a a standardized power-set, being based on a set of powers possessed by numerous beings, and a clone power-set, being based upon the DNA of Galactus (Galan). Not to be confused with the Power-Cosmic standardized power-set which is based off the powers possessed by the Heralds of Galactus and other users of the Power-Cosmic. =Galactus power-replicants= Omega (Thanosi) =Galactus (Galan)= Multiversial power-set Galactus {Earth-82816} Planetary-Scale Cosmic-Consumption: In this universe, Galactus still consumes planets for their energy, but rather than using machinery to convert planets into elemental-energy, he physically consumes planets whole. *'Cosmic-Digestion': This version of Galactus consumes and processes planetary-scale quantities of matter in the same way a human eats and digests a normal meal. *'Planet-Scale Size': This version of Galactus is sufficiently large in physical-size to tear off and ingest chunks of entire planets. Galactiac Amalgam {Earth-9602} Unique-forms Galactus the LifeBringer {Earth-616} Galactus the Hungering {Earth-616} Ego-Prime the Living-Planet fusion {Earth-616} Galactus, Restorer of Worlds {Earth-552} Galactus-Engine {Earth-10011} Black-Galactus, The Butcher of Worlds {Earth-14412} Ultron-Galactus {Earth-22666} M.O.D.O.K. fused {Earth-90211} Silver-Galactus {Earth-TRN421} =Galactus power-absorbed/role-assumed= Krona {DC Multiverse: New Earth} Mutated Maltusian-physiology: Weapons possessed *'Kyle Rayner's Green-Lantern Portable Power-Battery {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' *'Eternity-Book {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' *'Medusa-Mask {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' *'Orb of Ra {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' *'Spear of Destiny {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' *'Demons Three's magic-items {DC Multiverse: New Earth}' **'Red-Jar of Calythos' **'Green-Bell of Uthool' **'Silver-Wheel of Nyorlath' *'Cosmic-Cube {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' *'Wand of Watoomb {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' *'Evil-Eye of Avalon {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' *'Casket of Ancient-Winters {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' *'Ultimate-Nullifier {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' *'Infinity-Gauntlet {Marvel Multiverse: Earth-616}' **'Power-Gem' **'Space-Gem' **'Time-Gem' **'Mind-Gem' **'Soul-Gem' **'Reality-Gem' Cosmos, Bringer of Worlds (Hercules) {Earth-829} Cosmic Human/Olympian-hybrid DemiGod-physiology Galactus (Franklin Richards) {Earth-9997} Third-Tier Mutation: Galactus form: King Thanos {Earth-281561059510} Cosmic Mutant Titanian/Earthborn-hybrid Eternal-physiology Weapons possessed *'Cyttorak-bone chains': *'Time-Shard' *'Twilight-Sword' Galactipool (Wade Wilson) {Earth-TRN319} Dr. Doom (Victor VonDoom) {Earth-TRN667} Altered Galactus form: LifeBringer (Emma Frost) {Earth-TRN667} Altered Galactus form: Zombie-Galacti {Earth-2149} Giant-Man (Henry "Hank" Pym) Hulk (Robert Bruce Banner) Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Power-Man (Luke Cage) Iron-Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark) Wolverine (James Logan Howlett) Dark-Phoenix (Jean Grey) FireLord (Pyreus Kril) Gladiator (Kallark) The Mad-Titan (Thanos) =Galactus universal-equivalents= Gah-Lak-Tus {Earth-1610} Galactus Scavenger {Earth-9610} =Other Galactus-beings= Tyrant {Earth-616} Omega of the Thanosi {Earth-616} Galactus Robot {Earth-14113936} Venom-bonded colossal-robot form: This giant-robot is is made in the size and appearance of Galactus for use in a movie production. The robot was later taken over by the Venom-Symbiote and used as a host in the symbiote's battle with Spider-Man. Galactus Skrull {Earth-616} Category:Standardized power-sets